


Loving Shadows

by phoenixhowl



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not really a fic, more an elaborated headcanon/drabble about the nature of their relationship and the way they often meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Shadows

The warm colours of the evening dissolved into the gathering darkness of the night. The air cooled and the crickets sang. As the light ebbed, so did the heat of the day, until all that was left was the chill of twilight and the promise of a cold night to come. There was a certain peace at nightfall that made him feel completely at ease. Kojuro had his ways to appreciate the silence twilight could bring; when one devoted their services to a certain one-eyed dragon, there wasn't enough of that around. Even when his protege wasn't as loud outside the battlefield as on it, they usually spent a lot of time together. Enough for Kojuro to cherish the quiet moments he had on his own. 

His room grew darker too as he sat and drank his tea, his focus on the stars that had appeared across the sky. The shadows behind him grew darker as well, and Kojuro let his chin drop, his lips tugging up in a pleased grin as he huffed. “Surely you know by now that your presence is no surprise to me.” The ninja that had appeared behind him stepped out of the darkness, only to settle next to him and take the other cup of tea Kojuro had set out. 

“I know,” Sasuke answered in his usual aloof manner. He always was a good sparring partner, both physically as conversationally; his backtalk went well with Kojuro's dry wit. “But what can I say, it's easy traveling.”

Kojuro nodded, and for now, that was the extent of their conversation. Much like Kojuro, Sasuke preferred a quiet moment from time to time. Much like dealing with dragons, dealing with tigers was at times tiring and time-consuming, especially when said tiger was still an overly enthusiastic cub. But on nights like this, the both of them had a moment to unwind, to clear their minds. Sometimes they spoke at length, and not only about their proteges. They were both invested in the future of the nation; naturally, otherwise they wouldn't have spend their lives the way they did. Other times they just enjoyed the silence and each other's company, in any way they felt like. There had been mornings Kojuro had waken up naked with dark smudges on his skin, only to find that his company had already left as usual. 

No matter how much they liked to spend their quiet moments together, it would never be more than that. They had both chosen to devote themselves to their lords. What they had, if they had anything to begin with, was just this; stolen moments of peace and quiet at night. And when the light of dawn came and chased away the shadows, Sasuke disappeared with it. He had his duties, and so had Kojuro. They spoke of love and devotion, but never concerning the other. Their hearts were guarded, like both of them guarded their lord. That was the life they had chosen, and they were good with that. As long they had the time to take a moment every now and then, they didn't need anything more. more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing anything sengoku, there was some mild pressure from friends involved, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope people will enjoy reading it, despite the short length


End file.
